Confessions Through A Porthole
by McFadden
Summary: Will is on a stranger's ship. It's Captain and Jack have a past, but of what nature? While up late at night, Will sees something he shouldn't. Now he's forced to spy for answers to his own questions.


A/N: Just a short story that I though y'all might enjoy while I work through the kinks in my others. Be good!

McFadden-

**Conversations Through A Porthole**

Will watched as the Captain of this unfamiliar ship was pulled into the darkness of a corridor by a familiar hand which belonged to that of Captain Jack Sparrow. He stepped forward as he heard a sigh in which he presumed to be weary, followed by a hushing sound from Jack. Apparently the woman was used to this sort of behavior from him. He listened quietly as she whispered.

"Not tonight Jack. I'm far too tired for this game. The ship is too full with awaiting ears, and I am simply not willing to be so reckless. You must remain mindful of what happened in the past."

Will heard Jack voice counter as softly as he'd ever heard him speak before.

"Just this once Love. Please, I'll risk it. Just a few stolen kisses. That's all I ask. It won't go too far, I promise. I shall suffer if you do not give in to me Jolene."

The moonlight caught the two figures. Jack looked like a begging pauper which was quite out of character for him. The blue hue caught them both perfectly. Will could see its light shining from the woman's eyes as she looked at Jack and silently but begrudgingly consented to his request with so much torment floating through her features. With that, he witnessed Jack pushed her gently yet firmly, if there was such a way, up against her cabin door and kiss her with so much passion that he could feel it emanating in the air around him.

With a blind hand, Jack opened the door to the cabin and pulled her inside. Will's mind lit up as he remember the story Jack told him about this mysterious Jolene. Jack had crossed her in not such a good way coming back from the Isle Of Man. He and his swabs tried to pillage her swag and commandeer her ship. A deadly wrong move that turned out to be. She nearly blew up the Pearl with her cannons, all the while holding a crystal glass of wine. Jack told him, that the sight of her alone in the smoke of gun powder at the wheel of this marvelous ship he was now standing on was enough to make any man go numb. But it was the fact that she did it with a smile and without spilling a drop of her wine that made him fall for her. He realized then that it would fare him much better to have her as a friend than an enemy. So they came to an agreement. She would watch for his ship under sail and allow passage in her waters, as long as he and his crew didn't filch the ports under her territory.

The big mistake came later. She and Jack had gotten decidedly drunk one evening. Apparently so much so, that it led straight to Jolene's bedchambers for a night of wicked and salacious interaction followed by a violent argument in which she banished him from the ship for mistaking her lively hood for easy treasure. There would be more than Hell to pay if anyone from the East India Company knew that two pirates of their calabur had shacked up and joined forces. They'd be blown out of these waters for sure. Alone, they wouldn't be bothered, but together, they could be killed.

Although they'd remained true to their words, neither she nor Sparrow brought up the subject around each other again. They merely went about as if it didn't happen at all. That is until Jack needed passage to The Isle Of Man again and couldn't risk taking the Pearl. It was the first time since then that they would have to share the same decks under the stars. Jolene wouldn't let her guard down. She could take care of his advances, especially during the day. According to what Will had seen earlier that afternoon, Jack had been in agony for her all day. He followed her, did her orders, which he rarely did for anyone, and offered to help where he could. All this, was in hopes for the exchange of a few sunburned kisses. Will just couldn't understand

An hour had passed when Jack emerged, dressed just as he was when he went it and all the more relieved so it seemed. Will watched as he glanced back to the closed door and smiled a secretive smile as he ran his index finger across his bottom lip, then set off in the opposite direction humming a tune.

Haven't remembered when he was this brave last, Will had snuck into the Captain's Quarters of the ship to spy on this pirate that Jack warned to be a silver-tongued devil. Lighted candles and remnants of a night's more pleasurable escapade littered the floor in the form of torn sheets and overturned furniture. _If the woman kissed like that, there must've been a deadly price attached to it._ Just then, he noticed her. A marble skinned beauty sat in a plush chair with her feet tucked under her. Her nightgown was an off-white and caressed her with every move she made. She couldn't have been much older than he was. Will felt guilty for noticing all too much the beauty she possessed. After the way Jack described her, he just had to see this woman for himself.

She wasn't asleep, her eyes were just closed in deep thought. Her lips were stained red and a little swollen perhaps with feverish kisses that had been placed upon them. Her name was Jolene. She was Jack's thorn in his side, pain in his ass, and sadly, Achilles in his heel.

"You may as well show yourself, I'm in no mood to play hide and seek."

A chill pricked his spine at the sound of her voice. So what Jack told him had been true. How stupid he was at the thought that he wouldn't get caught by her. What came next was an exasperated sigh of annoyance.

"If you didn't come in here to jump in my bed, then I suggest you get out..."

Will cleared the dryness from the back of his throat and spoke to her from the corner he was in.

"You have the wrong man Jolene."

Surely she would recognize him by his voice alone. Indeed, in fact, Jolene had recognized the tone. But she didn't let that stop her. Her smile was beguiling, knowing he was referring to Jack. She opened her eyes and Will could see their unearthly brightness even in the dim light of the room. He knew he was safe from view in the dark, but her eyes held fast to the exact spot where he was standing.

"Says who?"

He appeared from the shadows. Her gaze was deadly. Will had disturbed something, she was just too still for his liking. And although he could smell the sweet fermentation of wine in the room, he knew she was still sharp of mind. He also detected a faint scent of witch's hazel that belonged only to her.

"Well well, if it isn't the young Squire."

She raised her crystal glass, heavy with the infamous red wine and pressed it to her temple. Will's steps were skittish as he approached her. She followed him with beautiful but calculated eyes.

"Care for a drink?"

He declined politely and Jolene shrugged, whispering into her glass as she took another sip of the bloody liquid.

"It's your own fault then. I do much better when the company is equally as inebriated as the host."

She locked a small drawer absently with a key held in her free hand. Will, feeling decidedly uncomfortable, shifted from left to right. He was so uncertain of her intentions.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can go to bed with me?"

Jolene looked at him over the rim of her glass and smirked. That was quite a bold move for him in her opinion. But still, she had to keep from laughing at him.

"Ah...quite the exhibitionist we have on our hands. Please still your ego."

He looked at her rather indignantly.

"I _am _married you know..."

She laughed and waved his comment away with a pretty hand.

"And to a very lovely wife...Take it easy Pumpkin, I only wanted to watch you squirm."

Against his best efforts not to, he smiled softly at that. It was easy to tell how this woman was able to charm her way into Jack's heart.

"But if I may ask...If one does have a beautiful wife, then how does he find his way into my quarters to spy on me at such an hour? I don't suppose it has something to do with that sauntering little sack of vile poison that is wondering about my decks."

She held affection for him in her eyes, Will could see that. But there was spite there as well. Had something else happened earlier that caused this? Jack could've done numerous things that would've wounded any normal person, but something told him that whatever he had done to her had to be ten times as worse. She didn't strike him to be one so easily cut. He sat down in a chair opposite her and leaned in to the conversation.

"You're not like Jack. You don't talk like him."

The look on her face was almost contemptual at the note of being compared to Jack.

"Would you expect that of a lady?"

Will measured the question and came up with what he thought was a suitable answer.

"A lady, no...a pirate...yes"

Jolene's eyes glazed over with thought before whispering.

"Of course you would. Everyone does..."

There was a hint of regret in her voice. Will watched her and he didn't like the light that settled in them. It made him feel very uneasy. He wondered for a moment if it would be a good idea to go and get Jack. Realizing quickly how much of a bad idea that was, he conceded to just standing there until she came out of the world of her head. The fog lifted momentarily before subsiding to an accusing far off glace, but at least this time, Will thought she'd come back to her senses. That's when he heard her deep and darkened voice.

"Why is he here Will? Surely if anyone, you would know."

Will felt the anxiety rise in his chest. He didn't want to say what Jack had told him about her. It was all in confidence. But, by the way she was looking at him now, he couldn't help but feel the overwhelming sense that she already knew why, she just wanted to hear him say it.

"Tell me Will..."

His heart was beating so fast. If he were to open his mouth, he would surely be sick. There was a loud buzzing in his ears that wouldn't for the life of him quiet down. Minutes passed in silence as she waited for him to speak. Then, by the grace of the unknown, he saw her determined fire die down inside her as she looked away and whispered.

"I shouldn't have him on my ship. It's too dangerous for the both of us."

When Will felt brave enough to speak, he did.

"Well he'd say the same about having a woman aboard, but here you are captain of your own ship."

Jolene shook her head sadly.

"I didn't say anything about _that _now did I? You'll learn quickly that there is more than one kind of danger. There's one where mutiny and killing is involved. And one more subtle; the chance of losing yourself in another. But, in both I'm afraid, you risk life and limb."

He had formed a conclusion in his brain. Jack had come here to finally take her for his own, but with the uncertainty that Jolene didn't feel the same way. And now, it seemed as though she had been ready for it all along.

"So you love him them?"

A flash sparked in her eye, and it wasn't a good one. In a split second Will saw that everything he thought, was wrong. There was something Jack had obviously left out of the equation, and now he was in over his head. Her gaze pierced through him, nailing him to the chair that he was so haphazardly leaning on. She was seething as she spoke in slow, measured tones through gritted teeth.

"It would do you well not to speak of things in which you have no knowledge, Mr. Turner."

For some lack of reason, Will thought he had gotten the better of her and leaned back, suddenly happy with himself. Thinking for a moment that he could toy with her just as she had earlier.

"What are you going to do if I continue?

His overly confident tone hit a wrong cord in her. She flew out of her chair and clamped him by the throat, thrusting him up off of his feet and against the wall. When Will became aware of what was going on, he was far too frightened to speak. He believed that if he dared to speak, she would've killed him.

"Don't underestimate me Will, I'm still a pirate..."

She squeezed his throat harder, causing his face to redden and the veins to throb beneath her fingertips. A moment more, and he would pass out. Just as things were starting to get dark and hazy, Jolene released him as he sputtered and slid to the floor, his lungs burning for air. Will looked at her, horrified.

"Sparrow!"

Her voice rang out angrily. A head popped around the frame of the doorway a few seconds later with a raised brow.

"Aye?"

Jack's eyes widened considerably as he looked at the state of her cabin. The wine had been spilt and was now dripping into a ruby pool from the edges of the table. Will was shell-shocked from his position on the floor. _Shit..._Jack glanced back up to Jolene and he instantly knew that Will had done something regrettable. Jolene spoke in a quiet and formidable strained whisper of fury.

"Take your charge away from me please."

She wasn't happy. Jack could've told even if he were three sheets to the wind. She was drunk herself, but not stupid, and now she was silently pissed. This wasn't a good combination. Murderous thoughts came off of her in waves. He could sense that in her too. Grasping Will he took him forcefully by the shoulder and shoved him out onto the main deck and slapped him as hard as he could in the back of the head. He began to yell and berate Will in his gravelly aggravated voice all the while stumbling across the ship in his worry.

"What in the bloody Hell have you done!"

Will stood there like a sheep being fed to the wolves. He knew Jack wouldn't be pleased, but in any consolation, a great deal less violent than that of Jack's desire, whom at the moment seemed to have broken her glass against the door. He confessed to Jack that he had spied on her and questioned her motives when it came to love and Jack himself nearly collapsed. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation or the fact that Sparrow looked like he might kill him, Will would've found Jack's reaction to be quite humorous.

"You did WHAT! Oh, bang up job Mate..."

Jack ran a eclectically ornamented hand over his face and groaned into it. He gestured to the porthole where Jolene could be seen picking up the pieces of glass. Tears were evident in her eyes. His voice became soft and tired.

"See how she cries Mate?"

Will nodded. He could see the effect she had on him. It completely tore Jack up to watch her cry.

"She would never do that knowingly in front of another living soul and it kills me. She's just too proud to show her weaknesses. And she should be proud. She's one of the greatest pirates in this ocean. She's a true spirit, that one. Never would she let any harm come to her crew, lest she be hanged or marked at the end of an enemies' sword. She's very protective of her Scappers. She'd do anything for someone who was loyal to her."

Will was more enlightened through Jack's way of thinking about her but he was still confused about one thing.

"Why does she hold such a contempt for you then? You've been loyal to her."

Jack shook his head slightly, neither confirming nor denying the comment.

"Whether the woman be the like of your Elizabeth or that of a pirate nature, you never take lightly to the conversation of love. That there mate, is the one sacred thing that they have left to hang on to. I might be a pirate out on these waters Will, but never, never would I try to steal the heart of a lass that wouldn't give it to me. Especially not that one. She's far too dangerous to be tamed. I have no right in taking something that precious if it isn't mine."

A revelation came to Will and he looked squarely at Jack.

"That's the problem Jack. I think _it_ is..."

Jack understood what Will was trying to insinuate but he still felt very doubtful. Will caught onto this and pressed the issue.

"Jack, she does love you. She just doesn't think that you return the favor. She must know how much you care for her just by hearing the way you speak to her, but I don't think she knows exactly how you feel. You have to tell her Jack."

He shook his head, no.

"I don't think that's very wise boy. I mean, she nearly killed you tonight for merely uttering the word in my defense."

How could Will forget...

"Yes, I know but...

Will paused. Jack hadn't been there when he and Jolene spoke of that. He looked over at his accomplice and saw him smile that all too knowing smile.

"Always listening, boy. Comes with the territory I'm afraid."

If Jack had been listening, why didn't come in when she attacked him? As if his thoughts written all to clearly on his face, Jack smiled and answered.

"She wouldn't have killed you. She would've waited til you passed out and then tossed you onto the decks to sleep it off under the rain."

Will just stood there.

"If you heard what she said, why didn't you just come in there and confess?"

Jack shook his head defiantly.

"That's not my place Will. She right for what she said to you. And she had every right to be angry. You still do have a lot to learn about the countenance of a pirate. We hardly ever confess. Although I will admit to you, that I came very close to doing that very thing tonight with her. I'm tired Will, I'm tired of it..."

He sounded so sad in that moment, like he was truly ready to give up. And that was never Jack's way.

"I don't want to go on if she won't have me."

They both turned and watched to see Jolene still picking up the glass, wiping the tears from her eyes. She cursed softly as a shard pierced through the skin of her hand. The blood welled up and bled onto her shift. Will looked at Jack and saw the hurt in his kohl-lined eyes. He nudged him with his shoulder.

"Go show her Jack..."

With a deep intake of breath, Jack wandered over to the cabin door and knocked on it. Will watched as Jolene wound the material of her nightgown around the palm of her hand, the blood already seeping in through it. She opened the door, shocked to find Jack standing on the other side and looking at her so intensely.

"Let me help you love..."

He closed the door and took her hand in his, wrapping one of his many sashes around it til the blood stopped. Will watched through the porthole window, barely able to listened to the muffled voices inside. He could, however, hear Jack's confessions of how much he loved Jolene and that his loss of life would be the only thing that would take him away from her again. Before the candles in the room blew out in the room, Will could see fresh tears forming behind her eyes as he kissed her.

THE END.


End file.
